The Perfect State Of Denial
by Burnt Roses
Summary: Jacqueleen Marquette has promised Sirius she doesn't have one night stands she only has relationships. So when Sirius stops treating her like a knotch on his belt and more like a prized possesion how can she back out? Read and Review :D
1. I'll Ruin You

"Sirius fuck off!"

That name called my best friend Piper to snap to attention. She had an unreturned crush on one named Sirius Black. I'll admit: He's a fine specimen. But he is not relationship material.

"But baby…"

"You fucking _slept_ with her!! She's my best friend, what the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Marissa.

Marissa is a year younger than us and Sirius had slept with her best friend Amelia. Amelia is a fairly pretty fifth year Hufflepuff. Sirius was probably her first time. Note to underclassmen: Never give your virginity to one named Sirius Black.

My name you ask? I'm Jack. Oh, okay Jacqueleen. Yes, I am French. I have black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and I'm tall for a girl, I guess. If ya' know 5'8" is tall. I hate myself a lot of the time. I hate being tall, it's so easy for people to find me and sometimes I just don't want to be found. Also my features are kind of… striking? So I get a lot of male attention, including loads from said playboy Sirius Black.

In fact I can see him walking this way right now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jack! C'mon love you're the only one I haven't slept with."

Jack sighed heavily, "Black-"

"Yes love?" he asked taking this as an invitation to sit next to her on the couch she was occupying.

"Honestly!" she exclaimed. She pulled her raven colored hair back so that no pieces were in her face except her side bangs. Jack decided to take a different course of action, "You need to learn that after you sleep with me, you are ruined for life. You will never want to sleep with another woman again. I'm doing you a favor. Can't you just thank me and go about with your philanthropy?"

For a moment she could see the surprise on the faces of all of the people in the common room who knew her. Sirius was momentarily struck speechless.

Jack's next door neighbor and Sirius's closest mate started guffawing, "Oh damn Padfoot! She got you, mate!"

Sirius turned bright red as he could not think of anyway to convince Jack otherwise without "insulting" her.

Jack smiled triumphantly as she excused herself and stood to leave. Piper was hurrying over to smooth over Sirius's ego. Lily too had stood to walk out of the common room with Jack.

When the two girls closed the portrait behind them they started rolling with laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Lily choked holding her sides and red in the face.

"Oh my god! I know! I thought he would have a comeback. I'm so glad he didn't though because now I'm free!" Jack cried throwing her arms up in the air in celebration.

Lily sighed, "Lucky! Potter'll still be after me in the morning."

"Think about it this way," Jack offered. "Summer vacation starts in like two weeks, and the Quidditch cup final is in one, so all this week we'll be practicing like mad."

"Why is the cup so late this year?" Lily asked sobering slightly but she still had a wide grin gracing her features.

"It was an experiment, or at least that's what Dumbledore told us. It was to see if having Quidditch after all the exams would bring the grades up," Jack explained. "So as a result all the Quidditch players are stressing all the way up until the end of school."

Lily frowned, "So this all means that you're going to turn into the star beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team again, and I'm gonna have to hang with Piper and listen to drabbling about Black all week?"

Jack grimaced sympathetically, "Uh, yeah kinda. You know that as the Co-Captain of the Gryffindor team I have to spend all my time with the team. You could come to the team meetings probably, but I dunno why you would want to."

"Wouldn't James get distracted?" Lily asked grimacing again at the thought of the Quidditch captain getting distracted a week before the last Quidditch match of the year.

"No." Jack continued when she saw Lily's skeptical face. "Nothing can distract him during Quidditch finals. He can be so single minded sometimes. This next week'll all be about Quidditch. You'll be taking a backseat Lils."

"Wow!" Lily said as if weighing the opportunities. "I could live a normal life."

"Yeah so think about coming to a Quidditch meeting. I'm sure you'll end up at _some_ of the practices because of Piper."

Lily's face lost its hopeful light, "Oh. Right."

Jack laughed as she led Lily down to the kitchen for some food.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I think that Black finally caught on! He hasn't treated me like a piece of meat yet today! This is such an improvement! I am so happy!

I'm currently on my way to Quidditch practice. We have the pitch from after dinner until after breakfast and you can bet that James'll make us utilize all of that time. All the way through breakfast we'll be flying out on the pitch practicing. We'll eat a team breakfast by the lake after everyone else has eaten and then we'll all go sleep.

Thank the Good Lord Above that we've already had finals and so classes are practically over. So I can just drag my sorry self up to the dorm and sleep till two hours before dinner. Two hours before dinner me and James'll meet in the library and talk about strategy.

And, yeah, this'll be my schedule all week.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Gryffindor team waited patiently for its last members to straggle onto the field. James and Jack were flanking a chest that was marked with the Gryffindor crest. This chest contained the set of balls that belonged to the Gryffindor team.

Sirius was the last one on the field and it was already starting to get dark so James made Sirius do an extra lap to light the floating lights.

Practice began.

Sirius and Jack smacked a bludger back and forth each trying to beat the brains out of the other. The key to this was that you had to hit the bludger hard and fast so that it wouldn't have time to change directions.

This occupied the two beaters until, that is, James yelled at them because he almost got hit in the back of the head by a "stray" bludger hit by Sirius.

The players practiced doggedly even as the light from the lamps dimmed making it hard to see. As the sun rose the team took their third break of the night to watch the sun rise.

Jack lay in the middle of the pitch and looked into the sky. She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sirius sneaking up on her.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Well practice is starting back up and need you to hit the bludger with me again. I wanna see if I can _really_ get Prongs this time." Black muttered the last sentence.

Jack grinned and started to haul herself up off the ground and was surprised when a large strong hand was offered so surprised that she actually took it. This left her shell-shocked when she felt a jolt through her tired arm when her hand was clasped in his.

"STOP HOLDING HANDS BLACK AND MARQUETTE!" James yelled

Jack blushed, "I'm going to murder him in his sleep tonight!"

Sirius grinned, "Or you could take a whack at him," he offered her, her beater's bat.

"Good enough," Jack said taking the offered bat and mounting her broom she flew over to where the bludgers were being stored. Sirius followed her on foot, his broom over his shoulder.

Having secured a bludger, Jack and Sirius took to the sky and began batting the hard black ball back and forth. After a few moments of this Jack positioned herself perfectly and after she made contact with the bludger she let her bat fly towards him. As it reached inches from his body Jack yelled, "Oh my god! James watch out!"

The bat smacked hard into his back sending him forward and smashing his nose into the handle of his broomstick. When he looked up his nose was bleeding profusely.

Jack flew over, "Are you alright? I just lost my grip on the bat."

James glared at her accusingly, "Just lost your grip?"

Jack nodded her head earnestly fighting a triumphant smile.

Noticing that the whole team had stopped practicing to come over and see the spectacle James bellowed, "DID I CALL A TIME OUT?" There was a silent pause, "THEN GET BACK TO PRACTICE!"

The team grumbled a little but they turned their brooms wearily and took back to their drills. "Shouldn't you go the Hospital Wing?" asked a second year chaser.

Jack and Sirius immediately swooped in front of her shielding her from James's wrath.

"Prongs, mate, take a deep breath," Sirius urged encouragingly.

"She's only twelve James, she doesn't know!" Jack offered insistently. "It's her first season!"

"Prongs, why don't you go yell at someone else? I'll explain to this girl everything, okay?" Sirius offered still hovering in front of the second year.

James took a deep breath, "Fine! BELL YOU HAVE TO COVER ALL OF THE HOOPS NOT JUST ONE!" he yelled flying off towards the keeper.

Sirius looked pityingly at the young girl, "Now, what's your name?"

The girl muttered feebly, "Jessica Johnson."

"Now Miss. Johnson, listen closely okay?" Jack said kindly. "Our captain is not really himself during the week before the Cup match."

"He will probably break three more bones in his body before the week is out," Sirius explained.

"It is _never_, under any circumstances, okay to ask if he should leave practice," Jack told her sternly.

"We can't protect you again, so you will just have to remember. Never mention the hospital wing, you'll probably end up having to go," Sirius warned.

"Do you understand?" Jack asked kindly.

The little girl nodded.

Sirius grinned at her, "Good! Now go back to practice."

The young chaser fled them on her broomstick.

"Poor thing, she didn't know," Jack said sadly.

"Bloody good hit on your part, though!" Sirius exclaimed.

Jack grinned, "It made me feel so much better!"

"Brilliant!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

They flew apart and went back to hitting the bludger to each other until the Slytherin's came to claim the pitch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm so dog tired I can hardly even think. I don't know how im going to get through tonight!

No, I just won't think about that. I'll just think about sleep. Glorious sleep. I've told Lily to wake me up for Lunch if she can. And if she can't then to assume I've died of overwork and to leave me in peace.

She did not find that terribly funny so I must look a mess. I feel as though I look a mess. I have in fact just said as much to Sirius who is making the climb up the stairs to the dorm and he insisted that I had never looked more beautiful.

I, however, know he is lying. I tell him so and he begins to insist that he has never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life. I am beginning to think he's gone mad. When I mention this I accompany it by pointing out that he must not have seen many beautiful women, he surprises me:

"It wouldn't matter how many other beautiful women I had ever seen. You would still surpass them."

And he said it earnestly and accompanied it with a short and sweet kiss on my lips. So I am convinced that he means it. We part in the common room me to my stairs and him to his own.

My whole body is on fire with pain as I peel off my dirty clothes, to tired to shower I using _Scourgify_ on my muddy body and climb beneath the sheets in my underwear.

The last thing on my mind is Sirius, and how he called me beautiful, and he kissed me.

Lily ran up the stairs to grab her wand from her bed and found Jack asleep in her bed with a smile on her face.

Lily grinned as she silently grabbed her wand off her own bed and closed the curtains around Jack's before shutting the door softly behind her.

**A/N: please review! I'll love you soooo much if you do! **


	2. I Was Doing So Bloody Well

"Jack," Lily called softly shaking Jack's shoulder. "Jack you said to wake you up for lunch, and I really think you should eat. Jack? JACK!"

Jack sat straight up, "What, huh… food?"

Lily laughed, "Yeah c'mon, get your sorry arse out of the bed and drag it down to the Great Hall."

Jack threw the covers off and groaned as she her sore feet hit the floor with a thump. "Ugh! I am going to _murder_ James."

"Name the time and date and I will gladly assist you," Lily told her grabbing a pair of Jack's old ripped jeans and a purple tank top and laying them out for her. "Put these on and then we'll go feed you," Lily promised in a voice one might use when talking to a young child.

Jack nodded compliantly and started pulling on the clothes wincing in pain as her tired muscles complained loudly.

When Jack was finished dressing, she groggily followed Lily down the stairs and out into the hallway, shuffling her feet and rubbing her eyes.

She sat down in between Sirius and Lily and she put her head on the table while Lily filled her plate. She picked her head up so the plate could be placed in front of her and ate mechanically while staring off into space expressionlessly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm too tired to think. Fork to plate. Stab something. Fork to mouth. Fort to plate. Stab something. Fork to mouth…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James was looking frustratingly awake and rested. "Okay team, just a quick meeting after lunch in the library and then you can all go back to bed."

Groans arose from every direction.

"What you guys can't function on three hours of sleep?" James asked stunned.

"Not when it follows having spent all night bashing my body against a brick wall," Sirius muttered rebelliously to his bacon.

"James Bryan Potter will not live much longer," Jack vowed. "I swear to god I'm murdering him asap."

Lily said, "I told you name the time and place and I will be there."

The team soon finished eating breakfast and they all left and headed towards the library. Lily and Remus decided to tagalong for James's safety. Well, actually, Remus was the only one truly concerned with his safety, Lily just wanted to be there so she wouldn't miss anything, and to make sure Jack could stumble back to the dorm.

"Okay team, so last night was passable. I hope we can have a better practice tonight. I'm going to have to request that the beaters get a little more in control of themselves," He fingered his nose, newly healed my Madame Pomfrey. "Bell you need to be more in front of the center hoop instead of the one of the sides. Shelby, you did good last night. Just see if you can catch the snitch any faster, just keep pushing yourself. Chasers, we need our throws to be more accurate and harder to if we can manage. Got it?" he asked.

There was a general groan of assent as the players became to push themselves out of their chairs.

"How is it that no matter how many times he puts us through this agony, it never gets easier?" Jack grumbled to Sirius as she slid off the table she had perched on.

Sirius shook his head, "What I want to know is: What the hell is he on? And where can I get some?"

Jack giggled, "Agreed."

Lily walked past James on her way to help Jack and she glanced at him expectantly but he was studying his playbook intently and didn't even notice her. As she realized he hardly knew she was alive she felt a small pang of jealousy towards Quidditch, almost immediately she quelled it though.

Lily shook her head, "That's ridiculous it's just a game and you don't even like him!" she thought to herself and hurried over to help Jack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sleep. _Sleep_. I _love_ sleep. I adore it. I can't live without it. It's better than _sex_. I want it _more_ than sex. You're not supposed to want _anything_ more than sex. Well, I mean, you _are_, secretly. I mean out loud all teenagers are supposed to want is sex. It's true. We're supposed to be sex crazed. _I_ am sleep crazed. James will die!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jack slept through her meeting with James because Lily couldn't get her awake. She tried everything. Air horns, banshees, cymbals, fog horns, everything. Jack, however, was dead to the world.

So, Lily was saddled with the responsibility of breaking it to James that his co-captain was, without meaning to, blowing him off.

"James?" she called as she walked into the Room of Requirement. It was set up with two chairs and a table in between. There was a downsized field with little figurines on broomsticks which were supposed to represent players.

"Jack! Perfect… You are not Jack." James said as he turned and saw Lily standing in the doorway.

"Um no. That's kind of why I'm here." Lily paused and swept the room with her eyes again. "I can't really wake her up."

"What?" James asked not comprehending.

"Um, well, yeah. I've tried everything. She won't wake up."

James looked at her mouth gaping, "Like, she's dead?"

"Well no," Lily said, "She's still breathing, but I've tried everything and I just can't wake her up.

James sighed, "Well, thanks then. I suppose I'll just have to fill her in."

Lily stepped to the door and then turned around waiting for something, a pick-up line, an offer for a date, anything.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?" James said to no one in particular.

Lily sighed and turned the door knob and left James to his own devices. Jack was obviously right; Lily was taking a backseat to a game.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh shit! James'll be furious! I missed that stupid meeting he insists on having.

Lily is obviously depressed but I can't do anything because I don't have the bloody time. Piper won't notice, she doesn't ever notice anything beyond her own nose. Blast Quidditch season!

I am not looking forward to practice tonight. I don't want to be on the pitch for twelve hours. I really don't. I mean I do like Quidditch and everything, but this is excessive and could probably be labeled as suicide.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Breakfast had already ended that was all Jack knew as she sat on the ground where she had fallen from her broom. She had been knocked from the air by a bludger just seconds before. Sirius was zooming towards her and breakfast was over.

"Jack! Jack are you okay?" Sirius's strangled cry had brought attention to the fact the Jack had fallen from her broom, so now James was flying towards her as well.

"I ache all over, but that's nothing new," Jack grumbled. "Where the hell are the Slytherins? I'm starved!"

"Jack, I'm really sorry!" Sirius said as he jumped off his broom before he had even hit the ground.

"I'm fine. It just hit me in the stomach that's all. The wind got knocked from me and I couldn't sit my broom. I'm okay, just starved- Oh!"

"What?" Sirius asked turning around to look behind him.

"I have _never_ been so happy to see a Slytherin!" Jack said happily jumping up. She was immediately attacked by a coughing fit which caused her to double over.

Sirius rubbed her back one hand on her arm, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jack straightened up slowly, "I think so. I just need to catch my breath."

Sirius kept his arm around her and to his delight she leaned against him as the Slytherins walked closer. James soon landed beside them.

"You okay?" James asked hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Yeah I just need to get my breath back," Jack said reluctant to leave the warmth of Sirius's arms to climb back on her broom.

James nodded and headed back into the sky, "Get back in the sky as soon as possible."

Sirius helped Jack walk to her broom and before he let her go he pulled her closer, "I'm really sorry, Jack."

Jack's spirit soared as she leaned into the hug, "Seriously, I'm okay."

"No, I'm Sirius," he joked squeezing her again.

Before he could let go someone yelled across the pitch, "So Black, I see Marquette finally put out for you!"

Jack jerked back from Sirius's arms, "What?"

"Son of Bitch!" Sirius muttered murderously as he turned around to see who said it. "Little brother, should you really be provoking me. You know that I can kick your arse anytime I want."

Regulus Black laughed, "I'm not so sure you can anymore. You've been gone a long time, I've grown a bit."

Sirius's laugh cracked across the pitch, "The only thing that's grown on you is your head. And you know why I'm gone you'd leave to if you weren't such a kiss arse!"

Regulus had been slowly getting closer and Jack could see that his face had turned bright red as he yelled, "Kiss arse!?"

Sirius smirked maliciously and taunted, "Kiss arse, mama's boy!"

Regulus jumped on him without warning. As he punched and kicked whenever available Sirius laughed at him.

Regulus stood up and paused looking at his older brother starting to stand up and laughing his head off. His lip was split and his nose a little bloodied but that was the only immediate damage.

"What? Is that all you got?" Sirius asked taunting him again.

Regulus swung his fist but Sirius, prepared this time, side stepped and delivered a punch to the gut.

"C'mon little bro you gotta be smarter than that, since you're not big enough to pack any heat."

Regulus stood up and swung again, this time clipping Sirius's shoulder. Sirius grabbed his brother's shoulder and swung his leg against Regulus's ankles tripping him and throwing him to the ground.

"Try again," Sirius ordered. "Get up, and try again!"

Regulus stood up pretended to brush off his robes and then threw an uppercut to Sirius's jaw. Sirius grabbed his hand and twisted it bringing Regulus back to his knees with a whimper.

Sirius scowled disgustedly and ordered, "Again. You will do this until you can hit me properly. You're a disgrace!"

Regulus jumped up and swung wildly at his older brother. Sirius just backed up with each punch until he saw an opening where he punched his brother in the jaw. Even Regulus could see he was holding back, yet his jaw still stung horribly where he'd been hit.

"Go again," Sirius told him quietly. Regulus hesitated and Sirius yelled, "GO AGAIN!"

Regulus lit in again moving forward punching he found purchase on Sirius's skin only every four or five punches. Everyone had gathered round to watch silently.

Sirius found another opening and chucked a fist into his little brother's eye. Regulus stumbled and fell with a cry. Sirius stood over him menacingly.

"How are you ever going to be a man if you can't even fight?" Sirius yelled. "Get up! GET UP!"

Finally Jack couldn't stand it anymore she ran into the circle and helped Regulus to his feet. "Someone take him to the hospital wing," she said looking at the Slytherins.

Sirius was looking around himself disoriented. He took a look at his little brother lying on the floor a mess of bruises and blood.

One of the girl's on the team, a chaser, stepped forward to help Regulus. "C'mon Reg, lets get you cleaned up."

Jack stepped back, she looked at Sirius a moment and then grabbing her broom she stalked off towards the castle.

Sirius watched Regulus being led to the Hospital Wing. James came forward and pulled Sirius off to the side.

"Um, what the hell?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't even know. I used to do that to him at home, 'cause he's small ya' know? He needs to know how to fight with his fists. I couldn't even remember where we were. I was just focusing on trying to get him to hit me hard. I need to be hit hard."

James punched him in the stomach with all his might, "Wish granted. You're an idiot Black," and he walked away leaving Sirius gasping for breath.

Sirius's Thoughts

I was doing so bloody well! She was actually leaning into me! It felt so good. Then Regulus had to come along.

All I can say in my defense is, he hit me first! I wouldn't have hit him! He came at me and almost immediately I was transported back to the boxing matches we used to have at home.

He would hit me I'd knock him down tell him to get his arse off the ground and hit me again. It could go like that until mother found us and then she would drag me inside the house with my ear pinched between her talons until they bled. She would lock me in my room until the next morning, no food. Then I would hear her reprimand Regulus but then he'd get coddled moments later.

The way she looked at me when she stepped in. As if she had no idea who I was.

WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT _HER_ OF ALL PEOPLE!? Theres not anything special about her!

She's just outstandingly gorgeous, and nice, and almost my height so I don't have to bend in half to kiss her… if I should ever get to. And she doesn't throw herself at my feet. She makes me feel special. More special than a girl who just wants a shag from me. She expects more from me and in return I find myself desperately hoping I can give her more.

And now she probably hates my guts. Just because I can't seem to keep my mind in the same place as my body!

I'm going to bed. I can't take this much stress on zero hours of sleep. I can't even take this much on eight hours of sleep.

**A/N: I didn't mean for it to be this long. I meant it to be shorter, but at the same time I want it to be longer so I'll probably have another chapter up soon.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Thoughts and Feelings

I can't believe he did that to his younger brother! That was so cruel to humiliate him in front of his peers. He just kept knocking him down.

He was holding back. So all those rippling muscles of his aren't just for show. I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM STILL THINKING ABOUT HIM THAT WAY AFTER WHAT HE DID!!! Where's a wall I can knock my head against.

I wonder what he was talking about when he said that thing about if Regulus weren't such a kiss arse he would leave too. What could his parents have done that's so bad?

I can't believe he just beat on his younger brother like that. Except, he wasn't really _beating_ on him, almost asking Regulus to beat on him… NO! He was just being a bully. I HATE bullies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jack skipped breakfast in hopes that she would a. get more sleep and b. successfully avoid Sirius.

She was unlucky in regards to the second part of her scheme. Whereas Jack had dallied on her way to the common room Sirius had headed straight there. She could hear him berating himself as she opened the portrait hole.

"Fucking idiot!!" he yelled. "You have to keep that display at home, where punishments are doled out… You did however notice that he had gotten weaker? OF COURSE I NOTICED! How could I not? It was pitiful… It truly was, I thought he might've kept up practicing. Yeah I thought the same."

Was he talking to himself? Jack walked into the common room and saw Sirius with his back to her his forehead against the wall. He was definitely alone.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!!" Sirius yelled at himself smashing his head against the wall.

"Yeah," Jack said, "Me either."

"Jack!" Sirius said whirling around so fast he lost his balance and crossed to the floor. "You don't understand!"

Jack nodded her blue eyes emanating icy disappointment, "Obviously."

Sirius looked away a moment before looking back, "We used to do that all the time. He's used to it…"

"Oh! Well as long as he's used to it then…" Jack said walking away up the staircase to the girl's dorm.

"FUCK!" Sirius yelled smacking his head against the wall again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Why can't I ever get anything out properly around her? She makes me confused. I definitely didn't help myself there.

Quidditch practice is gonna be a bitch now. Well, more than it already is. I should just give up on her and find someone else who can appreciate all of me.

But she just doesn't understand! If you could explain it to her…

She doesn't want to listen!

Make her!

I Can't!! It's not the same as with other girls. She actually expects me to have opinions and feelings. How can I just go from trying to be a better person to not caring again.

I don't want to go back to not caring…

SHE SHOULD LIKE ME FOR WHO I AM!

YOU SUCK NO WONDER SHE DOESN'T!!

I don't have to listen to this!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jack refused to wake up. Lily tried numerous times but everytime she tried Jack would just roll over and silently cry herself back to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Is this how it feels to get your heartbroken? And why is my heartbreaking anyway? It's only Sirius.

I thought he had potential, I was beginning to really like him! Why did he have to go and ruin everything?

I can't believe he did that to his brother!

I need to stop thinking about him. He's not what I need.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily stomped down the girl's staircase and up the boys staircase, "_Augmenti_!" A spurt of water came spurting out of the tip of her wand and landed on the bed of a black haired boy.

"What the hell!?" Sirius yelled jumping up and grabbing his wand.

"What the fuck did you do to Jack!?" Lily yelled staring fiercely at the soaking wet boy in front of her.

"Oh Fuck Off! I didn't do a thing to her," Sirius said angrily.

"Then why the hell is she crying you fucktard!?" Lily yelled.

"She's crying?" Sirius's face softened for a moment before he out up the emotional walls he'd learned to construct as a young boy. "Who said it was me?"

"You are the only one who had ever been able to reduce her to the level of tears she's at right now!" Lily said an edge to her voice, knowing full well Jack was going to kill her.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked the walls inside threatening to collapse.

"When Jack cries, it's loud and dramatic. Except when she cries about you. Then it's the silent grieving kind of tears. The kind that breaks your heart," Lily said glaring daggers at Sirius Black.

"When have I ever made her cry?" Sirius asked confused.

Lily ticked them off on her fingers, "The time every one thought you were dead after the full moon, the time you told her to fuck off and never talk to you again after she was only trying to help you, the time you stumbled to the Potter's house in tatters because you're parents had beaten you."

Sirius's eyes were wide as Lily whirled on her heel and stormed out of the boy's dormitory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I made her cry. I'm A FUCKING SHIT HEAD!!!!

… I'm gonna talk to her at quidditch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius waited for Jack to come to dinner but she never came down. Lily came in a little bit late followed by a girl Sirius had never seen before. Or so he thought.

"Come on Jack, you have to eat something!" Lily insisted from where she had sat down with the other girl.

"Jack?" Sirius thought scrutinizing the girl sitting next to Lily.

Her hair was in a bun on top of her head and she was wearing a Wimborine Wasps tee shirt and jean shorts. Her eyes were slightly puffy and she was staring at her feet.

"What have I done?" Sirius whispered.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's No**te: okay so I just went back and read that chapter and umm wow. I posted that quickly because I was supposed to be studying for my history final. That went well lol. Um okay so im sorry there are probably like 8 and a half million mistakes in that chapter and the end is soooo melodramatic that I am rewriting it asap but not right now because I have rehearsal for SIDE SHOW!!! Yayaayayayay

Lol sorry Ima theatre geek. Ummm as soon as finals end we're out of school so I should be able to write more often. And after my brother's graduation.

HES GOING TO COLLEGE W00 H00

UMass Amherst

Gtg peacee


	5. Confessions of a Black

**Okay so im rewriting the last chapter from the last section on because I was rushed and made it really dumb and dramatic. And I decided to add another little person in. Sooo um yeah… here I go.**

Sirius looked avidly for Jack at the dinner table. Suddenly he saw her being led in by Lily. She didn't look like she was upset. In fact she was laughing at something Lily was saying.

Sirius watched her, wishing they were still friends and he could offer her the seat next to him. Abruptly a Ravenclaw beater that Sirius vaguely knew as Danny approached her. Sirius glared at him but Danny never looked at him.

He talked to the both of them for a moment. Sirius saw a faint blush darken Jack's complexion and then grinning widely Danny walked away.

Jack and Lily walked the rest of the way to the table their heads together giggling.

Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two of them. He felt like he was invisible to everyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jack saw Sirius's face as he watched Danny approach her and Lily. She smiled to know that she was making him jealous.

"Hey Jack!" Danny said waving as he got close.

"Danny!" Jack said giving him a hug as he reached them, "What's up?"

"Did the Black boys really get into a fight?" Danny asked eagerly. He had known Jack since they had both gotten detentions from Slughorn on the same day. They had had to clean all the cauldrons currently empty by hand. "I heard you stepped in and helped the younger one. That was really decent of you, seeing as he's a Slytherin and everything."

Jack blushed a little, "I dunno. I just thought Sirius had gone far enough."

Danny nodded, "I just wanted to tell you how cool that was of you," he gave her another hug and then walked back to his table smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey!" Sirius yelled to Jack as he ran after her onto the pitch, "Hey I saw you talking to Danny," he said as he drew even with Jack.

"What's it to you? Are you gonna try and beat him up too?" Jack asked flinching at how harsh her words had sounded.

"I was just mentioning it," Sirius said though even he wasn't convinced by his defensive tone.

Jack tossed her black hair haughtily, "Whatever." Jack flinched again. She couldn't figure out where this arrogant and condescending girl had come from. Where was the girl who had cried herself to sleep this afternoon.

Sirius stopped walking and watched Jack walk away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What's happened? Where did the tomboy go? Suddenly she's morphed into some sort of bitch. Sirius continued to watch as Jack neared the rest of the team.

James offered his seat on the bench but Jack laughed, shook her head and flopped herself to the ground next to Doyle, a chaser. Doyle slung an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him playfully.

I sighed as I realized something; she was only treating me that way. I dragged my feet over to the rest of the team and flopped myself flat on my back on the ground staring at the sky as it slowly faded to an orange hue.

James was babbling on about some sort of play but I was determined not to listen. I needed to plan what I would say to Jack.

Something along the lines of… I do it for him? No, that sounds ridiculous. I could just imagine her saying "You beat him up for him? That's absurd!"

I'll just tell her the absolute truth. That's it and if she doesn't understand then I don't know what I'll do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Earth to Sirius! Yoo hoo? Sirius?" Jack was leaning over him waving a hand over his eyes.

"Oh right!" Sirius said jumping to his feet. "Hey Jack? Can I talk to you?"

Jack stopped walking her back to him, "Sure why not," she said turning around and looking at him her hands on her hips, her icy eyes on his face but not necessarily on his eyes.

"Listen okay. I just want to explain to you what happened between me and Regulus."

"Oh I understand," Jack said starting to turn away.

"No you don't! Please just listen…" Sirius said a hint of desperation in his voice he hadn't heard since the fateful day his life had been changed forever.

Jack turned back and looked him the eye for the first time since the fight.

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "That kind of fighting is something we've been doing since I was twelve and he was ten. It was supposed to help him become a strong fighter because he's small and you can't always hide behind a wand."

Jack saw something she vaguely recognized flit across the surface of Sirius's eyes but it was gone to fast for her to be sure and then he continued:

"Anyway, we would fight out in the grove behind our house. But every time my mother, though that is the very last thing I will ever see her as, would come to break up the fight. I would be exiled to my room but Regulus would be reprimanded and then coddled where I could hear her telling him how proud she was of him.

"He was always their prize child. Who cares if I was born first? I'm the Gryffindor, I'm to weak to torture defenseless muggles. And I'm the son who cared about Amy. I was the only one who wished to oppose my father, worthless drunk that he was. Anyway, I want him to be able to protect himself against whoever decides to throw some punches at him." Sirius finally looked up at Jack as he said the last part with conviction.

Jack was standing closer to him than she had been, "Who's Amy?"

"She was my little sister. When I was eleven my father went into a drunken rage when he finally figured out what house I was in. He started beating on her because he knew that she was my favorite person in the house.

"She was so small and delicate. She was only six! He took all his anger at me out on her. I tried to get in the way. I tried to take the hits. He wouldn't let me… I can still hear her little screams. She was in St. Mungo's for four years in a coma before my father went in and finished the job. That's when I left for the Potter's hospitality."

"Oh my god Sirius!" Jack said quietly moving closer to his side, "I had no idea."

"James always covered for me. Look we have to practice. We can talk about this later," Sirius said suddenly detached. He picked up his broom and took to the air.

Jack stood there looking after him confused.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I thought he wanted to make me understand, make me like him again. He gets that and then he flies away and leaves me standing here alone.

I don't understand him. I thought he liked me?

But why would he like me anyway. I'm such an idiot!

No! I swore I would never let a guy turn me into my mother! And I am not going to break that promise. Not now, not ever! I promised I would never let a guy do to me what my dad did to my mom. And now is not the time to start!

**A/N: okay so this took me a really long time but I have an excuse. I'm in this play (Side Show just in case you're curious) and we have rehearsal literally every night and the show is coming up really really soon so my life has pretty much been sucked out from underneath me.**

**So when the show is over I'll probably have more time**

**Review pleaseeeeeeeee**


	6. The Pajama Party

**AN: Okay so I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I have been like posting one story while writing this one on paper. So anyone who read ****The Last Summer**** I probably will not update this story as often as I did the other one because I have to type them all out before I can post them. I haven't finished it yet but I've got like seven more chapters for it and I'll keep writing I promise :) **

**Disclaimer: If you think I' JK Rowling then you obviously are illiterate**

**O**

**Chapter Five: The Pajama Party**

Jack lay down in her bed tired and confused. She ran through what had happened between herself and Sirius last night, and didn't think she would have done anything different had she not been angry at him. Jack fell asleep tired and confused.

Jack woke up angry. She was turning into her mother! Since when did she, Jack Marquette, suffer in silence? Since when did she accept defeat?

She drew back the curtains on her four poster bed and checked the time on the alarm clock that sat on the table in between hers and Lily's best. It read 4:00.

Jack felt her hair and was pleased to find that it was dry. So she undid her braid and, hoping the action would calm her down. It didn't do much.

So Jack stood up and marched down the steps of the girls dorm's, unaware that she was in a strappy tank top and very short shorts, and started her way up the boy's dormitory steps.

She didn't bother knocking and threw open the door to the sixth year boy's dormitories.

It would appear that James was in the showers, by the sounds of running water. All the other boys were gone. The curtains were closed around Sirius's bed.

Jack's eyes narrowed and she grabbed a pillow from the nearest bed. She ripped back Sirius's curtains and smacked him in the face with the pillow.

Sirius jerked up and when Jack saw she had his attention she asked in a pissed off voice, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Sirius laughed humorlessly, "Where the hell do _you_ get off asking me what _my_ problem is after you just woke me up by smacking me in the face with a pillow?"

"I had good reason," Jack said defensively.

"Wanna clue me in as to what I did to deserve this kind of good morning?" Sirius asked as he let his eyes roam over her scantily clad form appreciatively.

Jack looked down and blushed as she realized what she must look like, her waist-length black hair in messy waves, dressed in a too-small tank top and her tiniest pair of shorts, "Oh Shit!" she said turning to leave.

Sirius vaulted out of bed and stood in front of the door blocking her exit, "No way! You are not leaving before I get an explanation!"

Jack stomped her foot, put her hands on her hips and stared at Sirius with her pale blue eyes.

Sirius shrugged. He spent enough time around Jack and her family (they were very close to the Potter's) to almost be immune to the chilling stare that all of the Marquette women were so fond of giving. They were all very capable of it with their Marquette blue eyes, Jack more so than all of the others because of the paleness of her eyes.

Jack walked away finally and sat down on Sirius's bed, after she figured out that her stare wasn't working, "I was just wondering what the fuck your problem was?" she told him.

"Yeah I got that part," Sirius grumbled.

"Because first you act like you want me to forgive you and understand and everything and then when I finally get it, you treat me like you'd rather I just left you alone. What the hell?" Jack said crossing her arms in front of her.

Sirius sighed shutting his eyes a moment before saying, "I hadn't meant to tell you about Amy. Only James and his parents know what truly happened to her."

"Why?" Jack asked sitting up straight.

"Because I don't tell them?" Sirius joked feebly.

"Why not?" Jack pressed.

"Because it's none of their business," Sirius said a wall going up behind his eyes.

"Sirius, we're your friends. Me and Lily and Remus… and Peter to I guess, but he's been weird lately, you could've told us. What do you we'd do if we knew?" Jack said in a calm soothing voice.

"I don't know. I've been so worried al my life because I'm so afraid that people will stereotype me by my last name. I feel like when I'm with you, or Lily, or the Marauders that we all forget that I'm a Black. I knew James wouldn't remember that night that I was scum because I was a wreck when I finally got to his house. I was crying and covered in bruises and cuts from my parents. But you guys didn't see me, what if you didn't believe me?" he paused and then added, "What if you remembered I didn't belong with all of you?" When Sirius had finished he wouldn't look at anything but the floor.

Jack stood up off the bed and said, "Sirius, people who think you belong with those horrid _people_ you share a last name with are not your friends. And never in my entire life have I, ever believed you were truly a Black. You don't belong within ten miles of those people! But you do belong with us."

Sirius looked at Jack a painfully hopeful expression on his face, "Really?"

Jack nodded and crossed the floor towards the door. Sirius stepped aside for her but Jack paused anyway, "When was she killed?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "In four days, four years ago."

Jack's pale blue eyes widened, "She died while you were still in school?"

"I didn't even know till the night I got home. Then I tried to hit my dad and they both started beating on me. Then when I could hardly breathe I picked myself up and dragged my trunk out to the street. I took the Knight Bus to the Potter's," Sirius said after he nodded.

Jack hugged Sirius tightly and received a tighter hug in return. As she was walking down the stairs Sirius called down after her, "Why did that bother you so much? Me being… whatever you wanna call it?"

Jack grimaced and said, "I was beginning to remind myself of my mother, something I swore I'd never do."

Sirius looked puzzled, "But your mum's a nice lady."

"I never said she wasn't nice. But she's… damaged," Jack said her eyes hardening.

Sirius walked towards her down the stairs and pulled her back up them to the boy's dorm. He sat her across from him on his bed and said, "I showed you my baggage. You can show me yours."

Jack rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to begin but just as she was about to start James walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey Jack!" he said enthusiastically.

Jack shrugged at Sirius and got up to leave.

"James is cool. You can tell him stuff," Sirius insisted a hand on her arm stopping her.

James looked between them," I can, um, go?" he offered.

"No, it doesn't matter," Jack said deciding to trust the boys with something only Lily knew. "You know my mother, both of you?" Both boys nodded in conformation. "You don't. You know Mrs. Marquette, wife of the famous Quidditch star, Jerome Marquette. You know Mrs. Marquette the homemaker and mother of nine young, happy, and smart children. You don't know Eileen Isabella Roberts Marquette," Jack said saying her mother's full name in a French accent she hid on most occasions.

"What's the difference?" Sirius asked.

"Describe Mrs. Marquette," Jack said.

"Polite, put together, calm, happy…"Sirius looked at James for help.

"Uh, cool, a little strict maybe, helpful… I dunno," James said.

Jack laughed a little, "Lemme describe Eileen Isabella Roberts Marquette, self conscious, forgetful, jealous, suspicious, a _huge_ cryer, depressed, and maybe a little beaten down."

James had stopped buttoning his shirt and was staring at Jack in disbelief. Sirius's eyes were widened. "Are you sure?" James asked tentatively.

Jack laughed bitterly, "Positive. She hides it well when we're not around family."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"My father, the international quidditch star," Jack said sarcastically.

James bristled, "What does he do to her?"

"Oh nothing you can actually prove. He doesn't hit her unless he's _really_ angry. Oh no my father's a smart man, he keeps her self-esteem low so she doesn't think she's worthy of him. So when he invites one of his mistresses over for dinner my _mother_'ll sleep in the guest room.

"My mom loves him so much that she'll get jealous of the other woman. Then she gets depressed because she doesn't think she's good enough for him because he doesn't let her get to confident. She cries all the time.

"And she's so caught up in all of this that she forgets about us. So we cook our own meals and take care of each other _and _her.

"Then she feels bad about neglecting us which makes her worse.

"We can all be thankful she can pull herself together enough to appear out in public. And whenever my father actually takes her out she's a glow with happiness, which makes him look good.

My brother Josef is affected more than all of us. He's always had a feel for emotions and living in that house has damaged him for good. He wants so badly to be nothing like my father. And yet he is the one that looks the most like the bastard.

"My older brother, Jean, gets ribbed mercilessly because he and his wife moved back home to take care of us. Only everyone on the outside thinks that he just never left the "nest"

"Molly, Rachell, and Isabell deal with the same thing," Jack suddenly realized how much she had told all of them and began apologizing, "I'm sorry! You don't need to hear this, sorry."

James was standing, indignation written all over his face and Sirius was staring at the floor his face trained to show no expression but there was sympathy and understanding in his eyes.

"Tell someone!" James exclaimed, "Someone with the power to _do _something!"

"Like what?" Jack asked the sound of anger that had been dulled by time in her voice, "My father is a very influential man. What could anyone possibly do? And if you'll recall, as a pureblood family we have a certain amount of pride. We prefer to do things on our own."

James faltered, "Uh, well? Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Prongs, he's not hitting them but if she leaves alone then he might hit her children. That would be worse to a woman like Mrs. Marquette. And if she takes all ten of them to a shelter or something they won't be getting everything they need because no shelter can support a family of ten. No matter how bad off they are now their only options are far worse then what they're dealing with now when looked at with a realistic eye," Sirius explained his eyes on the bedspread in between himself and Jack.

"So you're just not going to do anything?!" James asked angry and disbelieving.

"James you're an idealist. And why shouldn't you be? You have a loving family. A family that has love enough even for the strays that you drag in," At this Sirius smiled slightly and flicked his eyes to James, "But a rare amount of people actually live like that. I love that you're an idealist, it's one of my favorite things about you. But we don't live in an ideal world and sometimes there's nothing you can do to change it. You don't understand, or you don't like it, or whatever, but people like me put our heads down we work through it and as soon as we get a chance we run," she nodded to Sirius who nodded back, "Or we take everything we've been pushing down and we let go," Jack explained trying to make James understand.

"It's not ideal," Sirius agreed, "But it works."

Jack and Sirius smiled at each other wearily and then asked James, "Promise me you won't tell _anyone_?"

James hesitated and then when he saw the pleading look in Jack's eyes he sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah I won't swear on my honor as a Marauder."

Jack jumped up and hugged James, "Thanks James!" She hugged Sirius too and then started out of the room.

O

I'm really glad James swore on his honor as a marauder. I'm not sure I would've believed him otherwise.

I always forget that Sirius comes from a worse family than mine.

I'm glad I told them. Lily knows but she just can't relate, because her parents are perfect. Plus she's like James and thinks my mom should do something. I don't know how to explain that she's stuck. Sirius pretty much summed it up though.

Sirius understood. I knew he would I just didn't know how to tell him. I mean you can't just walk up to someone and say, "Yeah, you know how your parents are whacked out? Mine too!" It doesn't work that way.

I only have like two hours until practice starts again, and I need to eat and change… I can not believe that I just had a pajama party with James and Sirius, complete with telling each other secrets! What is my life coming too?!

**AN: Okay so there you go. Uh hope it was worth the wait. I'm uh taking brother up to college tomorrow so it def won't be up then. I'll probably write on the way up to Massachusetts in the car. So I might have eight or nine chapters to post for you guys soon. Okay so I really hop you liked it **

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	7. Ninety Laps

**AN: okay so my brother's off to college and here's the next chapter, kind of fluffy but also transitional, sort of, mostly just fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm JK Rowling then you should probably throw yourself in front of a speeding car because there's no hope for you.**

**O**

**Chapter Six: Ninety Laps**

All the team was sitting in the bleachers yawning and chatting about the drama between Sirius and Jack. The whole team knew they were fighting, because when Sirius and Jack fought the whole _world_ knew, and know they were both late to practice.

James was tapping his foot impatiently and staring at the castle doors expectantly.

Suddenly they were thrown open and Jack stumbled down the stairs as if she'd been pushed, Sirius stood behind her laughing. Jack reached up and yanked him down the stairs in retaliation which caught him by surprise. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"BLACK, MARQUETTE!" James yelled across the grounds angrily.

Sirius let Jack slide off his shoulder and they both trudged towards James trying not to laugh. At the last second Jack tripped Sirius and ran to stand next to James grinning triumphantly.

Sirius growled but ended up smiling back at her.

James said still a little angrily, "Look, its great you guys are friends again and everything but you have to come to practice on time, especially you, Marquette."

That wiped the happiness right off their faces as they both mumbled apologies looking at the ground.

"Change and run a lap for every minute you were late. And, by the way, practice starts at seven o' clock and its eight-thirty," James said about to turn his back on them.

"But that'll take all practice!" Sirius protested.

James nodded, "Then I guess you should really start running. Everyone else: In the air!" James turned back to them and said, "Look, I'm really sorry, guys, but you know anyone else would've had the same punishment."

"James, you don't really want us to run _ninety_ laps?!" Jack asked disbelieving.

"Do as many as you can," James said an apologetic tone in his voice and then he mounted his broom and flew into the air.

Sirius sighed and turned to Jack, "Anyone else _would_'ve gotten the same."

Jack nodded and started walking towards the locker room when she was tripped. She screamed as she fell to the ground and landed on her stomach.

Sirius stood in front of her laughing and asked, "You okay?"

"You had better start running!" Jack threatened.

Sirius started running away and Jack grabbed his ankle and which pulled him into a similar position as her own. Jack jumped up and started running for the locker rooms.

James shook his head from where he was watching them in the air. It was weird when they were fighting but he'd forgotten how out of control they were after they made up.

"Okay," Jack said as they trotted back towards the pitch, "We're gonna stick together and jog it out. Then we are _so_ racing the last lap!"

Sirius grinned, "Brilliant! For a moment I thought we were gonna have to behave."

"Behave?" Jack asked a grin on her face her icy blue eyes twinkling, "What does that even mean?"

Sirius laughed and they both started jogging.

James would stop and watch them trip each other, eventually after a long pause of good behavior Sirius tackled Jack and the war started again. James chuckled as he watched their tiny figures run around the pitch.

After the sixtieth lap Jack threw herself on the ground and said gasping, "I refuse to go on! I'm officially protesting!"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride, come on!" Sirius said offering a hand to her.

Jack scrutinized Sirius suspiciously, "Is this like the tripping truce, where you tackled me instead?" she asked.

Sirius grinned, "Nope. I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Alright!" Jack said taking Sirius's offered hand grinning. She jumped on his back and he started trotting around the pitch.

Sirius dumped her to the ground at the end of his lap and said, "Okay! My turn."

"What?!" Jack asked surprised.

"I gave you a piggy back ride, now it's my turn!" Sirius said, "It's only fair."

"This was _exactly_ like the tripping truce!" Jack gasped indignantly.

Sirius shrugged grinning, "Let's go I want my piggy back ride!"

Jack stood up grunting in a rather unladylike way as Sirius climbed onto her back. She started trotting as fast as she could, but it was hard to concentrate with Sirius breathing lightly on her ear and neck.

When she finally reached the end of her lap she dumped Sirius and then flopped onto the ground almost landing on top of him, "You need to lose some weight!" she said out of breath.

Sirius laughed a mischievous grin on his face as he said, "That's not the usual response I get after I've just ridden a girl for a good forty-five minutes."

Jack looked at him her pale eyes wide in astonishment and then she covered them in embarrassment, "Oh my god I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

Sirius shook his head as he got back up to his feet, "No way," and he offered her his hand.

Jack took it and as she got to her feet she commented, "My knees are weak!"

Sirius grinned as he said, "That's more the standard response."

Jack groaned but she was grinning slightly.

She blushed a dark red when James yelled down laughing slightly, "Black! Stop riding Marquette and do your laps!"

Sirius laughed and yelled back, "Sorry cap, I couldn't contain myself!"

James laughed too and said, "Just don't let it happen again!"

"Oh my god!" Jack said mortified as the team laughed with James and Sirius.

Sirius started running and so Jack followed him. Suddenly she was struck by an idea and she tackled Sirius from behind. But somehow in the air they twisted around and Jack ended up underneath Sirius face to face.

They stayed that way a moment their faces dangerously close. Jack could feel her heart doing double time against her rib cage and her eyes locked with Sirius's eyes.

Sirius grinned at her mischievously and Jack shut her eyes embarrassed. When she opened them Sirius was even closer, grin gone, looking like he was about to kiss her and then he whispered, "I have orders to contain myself."

Jack blushed as Sirius slowly stood up being careful not to hurt her. "Come on, twenty-eight laps left!" he told her, offering her a hand up and a smile for the third time that night.

Jack groaned and took the hand allowing him to hoist her to her feet, "I swear to God I'm going to _kill_ James!"

Sirius chuckled, "Theirs only two hours left, cheer up!"

"Ughhh!" Jack groaned again jogging obediently after Sirius. She was soon grumbling, "I want a hot breakfast and a warm, cozy bed, some ear muffs so no one could wake me up, and a knife with James's name on it!"

Sirius was chuckling, "Jack, babe, you're going about this all wrong! You can't think about what you wish you had, you gotta think positive. Think about how this could be worse."

"Sirius, how could this be worse?" Jack asked tiredly.

"Well it could be blisteringly hot. You could be running alone or with someone gruesomely ugly," Sirius offered as he dropped back a little to run alongside Jack instead of in front of her.

Jack sighed and feeling disagreeable because Sirius had proved her wrong said, "Who says I'm not running with someone gruesomely ugly?"

Sirius pretended to stumble and clutched his heart, "A knife straight to my heart!"

Jack giggled at his antics.

"Aw, come on, Jack you know you like me!" Sirius added.

Jack, caught off guard by hearing the question she had just been asking herself moments before, sped up and ran in front of Sirius for a while.

Eventually Sirius caught up again and said, "Would it be that bad to actually like me?"

Jack gulped and said, "I won't be my mother for anyone Sirius. I think you could probably be the one guy who could have the power to do that to me. I'd really rather not talk about it if that's okay?" Jack added when Sirius opened his mouth to protest.

After a moment of agonizingly uncomfortable silence Sirius tripped Jack who fell to the ground with a scream. She jumped up and sprinted after Sirius who had taken her fall and turned it into a head start.

When she caught up with him she jumped on him again and went down with a scream as her foot landed under Sirius's weight twisted around. She rolled off him and Sirius scrambled up quickly, "Are you okay?"

Jack rubbed her ankle as she felt it swelling underneath her fingertips, "Yeah, I'm fine" she said. When she got to her feet she set a slower pace and kept her face carefully controlled whenever she _had_ to look at Sirius so he wouldn't be able to tell she was in pain every time she put her foot on the ground.

As the team landed in the center of the pitch James yelled to the two runners, "Just do one more lap and then call it a night!"

Sirius answered for them yelling back, "Got it Cap!" then he turned to Jack and asked, "You ready for that race?"

Jack nodded attempting a grin through the pain shooting up her right leg. They both took off running around the pitch. For a while Jack was able to match pace with Sirius, but very soon the pain became worse and she had to slow down.

When Sirius felt he had a good lead he looked behind him and saw Jack lying in the grass, he stopped and called back, "This isn't the best time for a nap, Jack!" When he got no response, not even a twitch he started trotting back to her a worried expression on his face.

The whole time he was jogging towards her she didn't move once when he reached her he saw how shallowly she was breathing. He gave her once over and when he saw her right ankle he swore loudly. It was swollen to roughly three times the size of her left ankle. Sirius picked her up gently and started carrying her limp body towards the hospital wing.

She opened her eyes when he was halfway to the castle and asked, "Sirius?"

Sirius looked into her cloudy blue eyes and felt his chest tighten, "Yes, love?"

"What happened?" she asked groggily

"You passed out cause you were running on a whacked out ankle," he told her as he got closer to the front doors to the castle.

"That wasn't so smart, was it?" Jack asked worriedly.

Sirius shook his head, "Not really."

"Jean always says that I'm not very smart when it comes to health," Jack mumbled looking a kittle like she was on the verge of tears.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry I'll get you all fixed up."

Jack smiled a little, "Thanks Sirius," she said closing her eyes.

Sirius grimaced, "You're welcome."

**AN: okay so look at this people a second chapter, doing good on focusing on this story, right? Okay so here's the thing its really annoying to have to retype everything but I'm going to because I should and NEVER again will I write a story that I plan to put on this site on paper first. **

**Anyway so I think im really gonna enjoy this story, there's SOOO much insecurity running around anyway REVIEWWW **


	8. He's Been Ignoring Me

**AN: okay so… sorry this is taking soooooo long. I feel really bad but I have had like no time to do anything like at all! I have like school and then rehearsal till six and then homework. So anway Friday we had a snow day (WOOOO!!!) so I had time to write this and im totally starting the next one as soon as I get this one up (that's what she said). So yeah cause I feel bad and I don't know when I'll have another lull like this. K Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think we're all painfully aware I'm not JK Rowling. Kcool.**

O

Chapter Eight: He's Been Ignoring Me

Jack woke up and blinked groggily looking for something familiar amidst the white walls and bed sheets. As she scanned the room she saw Sirius sitting on the bed next to her staring out the window at the pitch.

"Do they look any good?" she asked him.

Sirius jumped and his eyes cut to her as a grin spread across his features, "Nah, we'll cream 'em. How're you feeling?"

Jack looked down at her ankle and saw that the swelling had gone down considerably, "Good. I think," she said with a grin.

"We should probably be on time to practice tonight though," she joked.

Sirius's grin disappeared, "Well actually, you're out for the night, he said uncomfortably.

"What?!" Jack asked shocked

Sirius cringed and said, "Madame Pomfrey doesn't want you anywhere near the pitch for twenty-four hours."

"SHE CAN'T DO THAT!!" Jack yelled outraged.

"Actually Miss. Marquette I can and I have. Drink this," Madame Pomfrey said shoving a potion of some sort at her and then walking away.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Jack yelled after her.

Madame Pomfrey chose not to answer her and slammed her office door shut behind her.

Jack humphed and chugged the potion as fast as she could, "There's got to be somthing i can do to convince her! This is bogus! ...Hey what did James say about all this?"

"Well first he tried to lay on the good 'ole Potter charm, but Madame Pomfrey stonewalled him. So then he started yelling and Madame Pomfrey kicked him out. I imagine that's why she was so short with you," Sirius said.

"He's not mad at _me_ though right?" Jack asked worriedly.

"He said something about you being an idiot. But I don't think he's too angry. Seeing as you're gonna be okay for the final match.

"Phew!" Jack said. She suddenly felt her eyelids drooping and she asked groggily, "What was that potion?"

Sirius picked up the goblet, swiped a finger through the drops left inside it and tasted the excess, "Hmm, it's a sleeping potion."

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked her will to stay awake slowly giving way to overwhelming desire she felt to close her eyes.

"It's one of my talents," Sirius said grinning debonairly at her, "Go to sleep Jack," he said quietly kissing her forehead.

O

Jack woke up all alone in an all white room which she quickly recognized as the Hospital Wing.

She sat up as Madame Pomfrey bustled towards her, "Hello dear. Yes I suppose you could leave if you really want too."

"But I didn't ask?" Jack asked miffed at the weary tone Madame Pomfrey had adopted.

"That's always the first question out of your mouth. No "what's wrong with me?" no "Where am I?" Always "When can I leave?" Well you may leave if you wish." Madame Pomfrey said to her smiling fondly.

"Okay," Jack said jumping off the bed onto the floor and throwing her hair in a bun on top of her head, "Thanks Madame Pomfrey. See you later."

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you will."

Jack grinned at Madame Pomfrey and left the door to the Hospital Wing wide open as she left.

Madame Pomfrey groaned and flicked her wand slamming the door shut, but she couldn't stop a small smile from finding its way onto her features.

As Jack was wandering down the hallways aimlessly trying to think of something she could do, seeing as she had become mostly nocturnal over the past month. Between studying for exams, and now practicing for the finals, Jack had gone form no sleep to only sleeping in the afternoon.

She paused as she caught a glimpse of the quidditch pitch from a window and sighed as she wished she could at least sit in the bleachers. She knew though that Madame Pomfrey was correct in knowing if she was anywhere near the pitch she would find a way to be in the air.

"JACK!" exclaimed a familiar voice, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?"

"The hospital wing," Jack said turning to see Lily Evans standing a little farther down the corridor looking flustered and angry.

"Why? Wait, no, that doesn't matter. I _really_ need to talk to you!" Lily said.

Jack looked at her strangely, usually she would've freaked out, or already have known where she was. Something was obviously wrong, "What's up kiddo?"

"Not here!" Lily said as if even the thought of such a thing were scandalous.

Jack wrinkled her nose confused, "What's going on?"

"Come with me!" Lily said grabbing Jack's arm and dragging her down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room.

Jack ran to keep up with Lily wincing slightly each time she misjudged her footing and tripped.

When the two girls reached the girls dormitory Jack collapsed onto her bed winded from the flat out sprint that Lily had kept her at all the way there. "What is going on?" she finally asked as she watched Lily fidget nervously.

Lily leaned forward and whispered, "James ignoring me is _bothering_ me."

Jack stared at her for a moment and then her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened simultaneously, "OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"Shhh!" Lily said worriedly looking around.

"You so like him!" Jack said quieter but not quite as quiet as Lily would've liked.

"Shuttup!" Lily said appalled.

"But you didn't deny it!" Jack said not bothering to lower her voice any farther.

"Please Jack!" Lily said desperately.

"Fine," Jack whispered, "Oh my god Lily when did you figure that out!"

"Yesterday. When he practically ignored me," Lily said sheepishly blushing bright red.

Jack grinned widely "Oh my god!" unable to think of anything else to say, "Oh my god, Lily!"

"I know!" Lily said laying down on her back on her bed, "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Why? He's hott, and smart, and he is actually nice if you'd just give him a chance!" Jack said, "And don't look at me like that," she scolded when Lily picked up her head to look at her with one eyebrow raised. "I am allowed to say that he's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Lily said forlornly.

"You are! I can have more then one best friend! But not for anyone will I keep my eyes open one minute longer!" Jack said as she felt her eyes closing.

Lily grinned at her best friend, "Fine go to sleep. I'll go downstairs and try to preoccupy myself while the guy I've sworn not to like but now can's stop thinking about is outside getting really sweaty and being gorgeous."

Jack yawned and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "Have fun."

Lily chuckled and grabbed her potions book, some parchment and a quill and left the dormitory.

O

Piper sat on her bed inside the confines of her drawn curtains her mouth hanging wide open and her usually vapid pale blue eyes shocked and staring at her wand which had been recording something for her when Lily and Jack had there conversation.

Would she have been lucky enough to have had the whole conversation recorded on her wand? Did she have blackmail on the pristine and perfect Lily Evans? Could _anyone_ be that lucky?

Piper peeked between the curtains as she heard the door close behind Lily. Jack was breathing heavily obviously asleep. She slowly climbed off her bed her wand in hand and tip toed past Jack's bed and out the door.

**AN: BITCH! I was not happy to find myself writing that! But I can't wait to use it for Piper's own devices!!**


	9. The Final

**AN: so yeah I promised. And don't look for anything really devious just yet. I know that's really disappointing and everything but I suppose you might survive… right? Yeah there should be enough drama to keep you happy :D hahahaha oh bt-dubbs I skipped a chapter somewhere so I'm actually only on Chapter Eight I just realized.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah about that whole like misconception where I was mobbed by screaming fans (rolls eyes). I'm not actually JK Rowling, My writing style is just nothing like hers.**

O

Chapter Eight: The Final

Jack woke up in her own bed. James, God bless him, had ended practice around three in the morning so that the team could sleep a little before the big game.

She yawned and stretched luxuriously and sat up in bed, feeling every bruise she'd accumulated in the past week and praying that it would be worth all the work.

Jack pulled on a pair of red track shorts and her team shirt. She slid her feet into a pair of black flip flops and threw a pillow at Lily, "GAME DAY!" she screamed.

Lily glared at her, "I _will_ kill you."

"No you won't you _love_ me," Jack said grinning mischievously at her disgruntled best friend.

Lily and Jack walked down the stairs together and saw Sirius lounging in a chair his shaggy black hair falling carelessly into his grey eyes.

"How bad is he?" Jack asked worriedly.

Sirius smiled grimly, "He was puking and I couldn't take the sound of it so I came downstairs to wait."

"Who?" Lily asked looking between them confused.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Jack who answered, "You know that rumor that James shags a girl before every quidditch game?"

Lily nodded her nose wrinkled.

"It's just a rumor. The reason he's not at breakfast the mornings of games is because he gets so nervous that he gets sick. And he knows that our team looks to him for courage. And he's not nervous about _them_. He worries that _he's_ not good enough to lead us. So he hides," Jack explained.

Lily looked between them as if she was waiting for one of them to be yell Gotcha! Then it finally hit home, "He's _really_ up there puking?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sirius said, "He gets really embarrassed about it!"

"Let's give him some privacy," Jack suggested dragging Sirius up out of his chair. He put his arm around her and Jack waited for Lily who was staring up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"I, um, forgot something in the dorm. I'll, uh, meet you guys at breakfast," Lily said distractedly and she turned towards the girl's stairs. She went around the curve and waited until she heard the portrait shut behind Sirius and Jack.

She walked back down the girl's stairs and started walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. When she reached the top stair she froze. What would she even say to him? She didn't think she'd actually ever had a real conversation with him. Then, when she was about to chicken out and go back down the stairs, the door opened and James appeared his face tinged green and surprised.

Lily's mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

"Lils! What are you doing here?" James asked surprised and looking a little bit like a caged animal.

"Sirius and Jack told me. About your little before game ritual," Lily said smiling affectionately up at him, something she'd never thought she'd be able to do, "I wanted to come check on you."

James looked like he didn't quite believe what he was hearing, "Thanks Lily. As you can probably see, I'm doing fine."

Lily snorted before she could stop herself, felt appalled for a second before she said, "Oh right, and I'm a Slytherin."

James chuckled still looking a little shell shocked that he was having an actual conversation with Lily Evans, "Do I look that bad?"

"Probably bad enough that we should go to the kitchens instead of the Great Hall for breakfast," Lily said grinning a little.

James's hazel eyes zeroed in on Lily's emerald ones and asked, "We?"

Lily lost her bravado for a moment and said quietly, "Well, I mean, unless you wanted to go alone."

James looked for a moment like someone had just told him that Santa Claus really _was_ real, then he answered, "Actually I'd really love your company."

Lily smiled up at him and they walked down the stairs together.

As they were walking down the hallway, Lily cracked bad jokes to make James laugh and take his mind off the upcoming game. As they reached an intersection where Lily wasn't sure exactly where to go she slipped her hand into James's and said, "Lead the way."

James grinned down at her and led her down the corridor to the right.

O

The fans erupted into cheers that rocked the stands as Jonathon Shelby lifted his fist into the air a glinting golden ball clutched inside it.

The quidditch final was over, the Gryffindor's coming out on top. Jack and Sirius sped towards Shelby and wrapped him in a hug quickly followed by the entire Gryffindor team. They sunk to the ground a mass of arms, legs and broomsticks. The Gryffindor fans had charged the pitch and were waiting for them when their feet finally reached the ground.

As Shelby and James flew forward, neither of them willing to dismount from their broomsticks, to accept the cup, Jack threw her arms around Sirius's neck and said, "By the way your hit was brilliant!"

She was referring to Sirius's hit that stopped the last goal attempt made by the Slytherin's where he had done a back flip to narrowly miss being hit and then sending the bludger towards Nott who was just about to shoot.

Sirius grinned widely, "Thanks cupcake. You were pretty amazing yourself," he told her squeezing her tightly for a minute before Lily made her way through the crowd and turned Jack around. They jumped up and down Jack screaming out of exhilaration, Lily from sheer excitement.

Then James was behind Lily and he lifted her up and swung her in a circle. Sirius looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head when all Lily did was laugh and look down at James affectionately.

Jack laughed at Sirius and hugged him again.

O

Jack and Lily were laying in the middle of the Quidditch pitch an hour later, neither of them willing to leave their place of victory.

Jack finally sat up and looked at Lily, "I should probably go change and you should probably get to the fiesta which is definitely going down tonight."

Lily laughed and they both got up slowly and Lily headed towards the castle and Jack headed towards the locker room.

When she walked in she heard someone in the showers but didn't really pay to much attention to whose clothes were still in the locker room. She grabbed her clothes and walked into a shower stall drawing the curtain across.

When she stepped out in her sport's bra and track shorts she was almost embarrassed to see it was Sirius who was leisurely pulling on his sneakers. "Hey," she said.

"Hey cupcake," Sirius said grinning at her his eyes roving over her body.

Jack blushed faintly and grabbed a shirt. She held it in her hand as she slipped on her flip flops. She started to walk past him when he said.

"Hey wait up! I'll come with you in a second."

Jack leaned against the lockers and closed her eyes, content to just feel the heat from the sun on her clean skin. Suddenly something was blocking the fading sunlight. Jack peeked from behind one eyelid and saw Sirius standing very close to her. His fingers started caressing her arm and Jack suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. Jack reached out to touch him suddenly needing more contact then what he was giving her. When her hand contacted with his chest Sirius moved closer and nuzzled against Jack's neck. Jack gasped at how good the contact felt.

Sirius pressed his lips onto Jack's neck and then slowly kissed his way up to her mouth. Very soon he was pressing Jack against the lockers his tongue exploring her mouth. Jack felt desperate to touch more of him and as soon as she felt that desperation she pulled away. "I should, um," she couldn't remember what the reason she'd concocted was, "Uhhh, go back to the castle."

Sirius grinned and nodded, "Okay yeah, let me just grab my shirt."

"Well, Lily's waiting for me. I'll just, uh see you there," said Jack as she pulled her own shirt and then she fled the locker room. She almost immediately regretted leaving him; all the places her body had been touching his were cold from the lack of him. That desperate feeling of need for him though had made her cautious and she knew she had to leave.

When Jack entered the common room she was accosted by the sounds of a party already in full swing. She ran up the girl's dormitory stairs and pulled on a too small white V-neck shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

Lily burst through the door and said, "Oh my god Jack you were so right! James is awesome!"

"Hey Lils-" Jack started only to be interrupted by Lily.

"Did you see me dancing with him? He's actually a really good dancer! I never would've guessed it!"

"Lils!" Jack tried again.

"C'mon let's go back downstairs!" Lily said grabbing Jack's arm and dragging her back down the stairs to the common room.

Jack followed obediently and saw James and Sirius sitting on a couch with a bottle of fire whiskey between them. She winced when Sirius took a long pull from the bottle, knowing chances were that had something to do with the shocked expression he'd wore when'd she'd run from him earlier.

Lily led her straight to them and pulled James up off the couch, "Come on James lets go dance some more!"

James followed her looking like he was pretty sure life didn't get any better.

Jack stood awkwardly next to the couch not really sure what to do.

Sirius took another swig from the bottle and then gestured to the other end of the couch.

Jack sat down and took a deep breath, "Uh, can we talk?"

"About what?" Sirius asked blankly.

"Well, uh, earlier," Jack started and then she stopped.

"Yeah?" Sirius prompted.

"I haven't really worked anything out yet cause usually I talk everything out with Lily first but she's, uh, kind of preoccupied," Jack said and they both glanced at James and Lily. "So I, uh, don't have any answers," Jack said glancing back at Sirius nervously.

Sirius took pity on her and said, "Jack you don't have to always have the answers. We can talk like normal people and work this out together."

Jack looked frightened by the prospect but she took the fire whiskey bottle from him and drank a few gulps. She stopped made a face as the liquid burned down her throat and then handed the bottle back.

Sirius was grinning faintly watching her.

"Okay, so I don't really know why I left," Jack said, "I kinda regretted it the minute I left the locker room."

Sirius opened his mouth to answer when a blonde third year grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him up, "Come dance with me, baby."

Sirius followed seemingly willing.

Jack stared at the part of the couch where he had been, "Okay! So we'll talk later?" she nodded to herself and took another gulp from the bottle Sirius had left behind, "Alright," she said and got up to leave.

She was approached by a slightly tipsy Shelby before she reached the door and he said, "C'mon Jackie, can you spare a dance for the guy who caught the snitch?"

Jack couldn't help herself she smiled, "Shelb' you use that line every time we win."

"Cause it works. C'mon Jackie! You're the prettiest girl in here, dance with me!" he said chuckling.

Jack allowed herself to be pulled out onto the floor by Shelby and began to let her body flow with the music as he pulled her up against him. Jack closed her eyes and wished feverishly that it could be Sirius, even though she knew she wouldn't dance with him even if he asked.

**AN: reviews are always appreciated : **


	10. So Wanna Wing It?

**AN: okay so I just wanna warn everyone that up until this point I had a basic idea of where the hell I was going. Okay **_**wayyyy**_** more then basic. But, uh, no more. I have two chapters out in the middle of no where so to speak but I have to get there and I may not even use them and you don't really care…. Ignore me.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think anyone is **_**actually**_** under the misconception that **_**I**_** am JK Rowling…**

O

Chapter Nine: So... Wanna Wing It?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Someone was tapping me on the shoulder. Someone was going to die. Oh. My. God. My head hurts. WHAT IS WITH THE TAPPING!?

Oops that was outloud.

I rolled over and saw Sirius looking at me both eyebrows raised. Oh it's him.

Oops that was outloud too. I must be tired.

Oops. No more thinking private thoughts!

Shit!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Um, Jack?" Sirius asked looking at her as though she might be crazy.

"I'm not allowed to think anymore," she said seeing as she couldn't keep anything to herself anymore.

Sirius just looked at her still unsure of her sanity.

"Well…" Jack asked expectantly, "Did you want something?" she continued when he didn't answer.

"Oh! Can we talk?" Sirius asked sheepishly.

Jack had to suppress a groan and said, "Only if we go where I wanna go."

Sirius wrinkled his forehead, "…Okay?"

Jack put her hand up for Sirius to assist her to stand from her prime spot on the couch in the common room. She then led him out of the common room and up various sets of stairs.

They emerged out into the early morning sunrise and the crisp morning air. Even in the summer at the altitude of the Astronomy Tower the air was cool. Jack walked over and sat on the ledge at the edge of the tower and breathed in deeply. She felt the edge of her headache fading, "How _early_ is it?" she asked.

Sirius looked sheepish again, "I dunno like six o'clock?"

Jack closed her eyes in disgust for a moment and then said, "Okay, so what did you wanna talk about?" before he could answer she offered a few topics, "How you ditched me last night for a thirteen year old? How you wouldn't let me apologize? When you left me spilling my heart for some other girl and then ignored me for the rest of the night?"

Sirius winced at the venom in Jack's voice, "Yeah something like that?"

Jack rolled her eyes and focused them back out onto the grounds.

"Jack, please," Sirius pleaded afraid to step closer to her, unable to gauge what her reaction would be. He hated that he never knew what would happen when he talked to her, but at the same time it was strangely addictive. "Jack you gotta let me explain."

"Okay," she said turning towards him.

Taken by surprise by her answer Sirius paused for a moment to collect his thoughts again, "Well, okay. So I was still kinda pissed about being rejected by you in the locker room so I figured it was my turn to hurt you…" Sirius paused a minute and then said, "Okay that doesn't even make sense. It did at the time but now it doesn't and I'm really sorry."

Jack turned her baby blue eyes with an emotion he would never have expected, regret, "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. I got confused cause I wanted to get closer, and I've never felt like that before."

"Why is that bad?" Sirius asked a little confused, "I always feel like that when I'm around you."

Jack's eyes widened in shock, "You do?"

Sirius nodded and ventured a step closer.

"I don't think I've ever really felt like that… Not until yesterday," Jack said.

"It feels good though, doesn't it?" Sirius asked a hopeful note in his voice.

"Yeah," Jack said slowly as if she were reexamining the emotion, "I think it just scared me."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something and then he remembered that she had uncomfortable associations with needing someone, "It's not always a bad thing to need someone," he said quietly.

Jack's eyes shut down.

"I'm not saying you need me," Sirius said flippantly though it hurt him a little to say so, "Just, you know, for future reference."

Jack relaxed and smiled. She held out her hand to him and he closed the distance between them by walking over and sitting down next to her.

Jack just looked into his eyes waiting for him to initiate the next move. When he didn't she said, "So what happens when two people who've never been in a real relationship like each other?"

"Is there a punch line to this? Or am I actually answering?" Sirius asked a smile on his face.

"I'm curious as to where you think we should go from here," Jack said softly.

"We?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Only if you want there to be a "we,"" Jack answered.

"I really think I do," Sirius said, "Want there to be an "us?"" he clarified.

"Okay. So what now?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea," Sirius said honestly pulling her closer to him.

She went willingly determined to enjoy the feeling of need that she felt when she got this close to him, "So… wanna wing it?" She asked.

Sirius grinned, "Sounds good, cupcake," he said and then kissed her.

**AN: okay so now everything is falling into place and it's SUMMERTIME!!! WOO!!**

**Unfortunately only in the story, sigh. Uhh so don't forget Piper this time lol**


	11. Lazy Days

**AN: okay so I'm really sorry I've been weird and haven't been writing a lot. I'm really sorry. I mean at least it wasn't really a cliffhangerrr sorta.**

**Hope you like it :) review please**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't usually get mistaken for J.K. Rowling when I walk down the streets…**

IIIIIIIII

Mmm, Sunshine. I love sunshine. It feels so warm! And nice and comfortable and warm…. I said warm already.

Oh well. It's summer and I'm gonna say warm as much I want!

Warm. Warm, warm, warm, warm….Someone is touching me…

IIIIIIIII

Jack opened her eyes unwillingly and a tall long haired figure stood over her. In her extreme state of sun drunk-ness it took her a moment to recognize her boyfriend, "Sirius! She exclaimed sitting up and hugging her boyfriend around the middle giving his stomach a kiss through his white tee shirt.

"Hey cupcake," Sirius Black said picking her up and kissing her properly, "How's your summer been so far?"

"You're looking at it," Jack said as she indicated the pool where Mike and Meredith were playing some sort of game and the lounge chair where Jack had been sitting moments before.

Sirius grinned at her and said, "Sometimes I think you might be lazier then me."

"What have you been up too. This is the first appearance you've made at the Potter's I'm assuming since you haven't been over to visit yet?" Jack asked.



"Well," Sirius said, " Since I arrived in the middle of the night last night I figured it might be better if I just didn't bother you until the morning."

"The middle of the night…" Jack examined her boyfriend's face and then lifted his shirt and saw what she was looking for. There was a large fairly new scar on his chest, "Sirius!"

"It's fine. Mrs. Potter took care of it last night," Sirius said yanking his shirt back down and kissing Jack.

Jack snuggled in against him a moment just needing to feel that he was alright.

Suddenly James jumped the fence between the properties and said, "Alright! That's enough of that it's time for fun!"

"This is fun," Sirius said protesting James's appearance, "And if you leave it might get more fun."

James pretended to look insulted, and then gave it up. Something had him in too good a mood to feign hurt.

Meredith saw James and squeaked diving under the water, moments later she seemed to realize how bad a plan this was she reappeared above the water blushing bright red. Mike looked to see what had distressed his sister and saw his own idol, Sirius Black.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled climbing up out of the pool and rushing Sirius.

Sirius picked him up and tossed him back into the pool a huge grin on his face. Michael was one of his favorite Marquette's. No scratch that he loved all the Marquette's they'd been just as good to him as the Potter's had.

Meredith had climbed out of the pool and was standing next to her older sister looking up at James with an expression of blatant adoration.

"Hey Mer," James said sending a trademark grin her way, "Been keeping up with quidditch?"

Meredith nodded grinning, "The Irish side was demolished by the French side," she said cheekily.

James mock glared at her, "You are a horrible child! You know I get enough of that sort of ribbing from your sister."

Meredith looked up at her Jack and asked, "You didn't let him rest did you?"

"No way! And then right before quidditch finals he returned the favor," Jack said grimacing at James.

James chuckled and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I haven't forgiven you for that week yet!" Jack threatened.

"We won!" James exclaimed, "Please just let it go!"

"What'd he do?" Mike asked from where he was hanging upside down Sirius holding his foot.

"All night long, we'd be on the pitch practicing, we'd sleep all we could during the day, and then the next night seven to seven we'd be out on the pitch," Sirius answered before he let go and mike fell into the pool.

Meredith's blue eyes widened, "That's intense!"

Jack grinned, "That was exactly the way I felt."

"But it worked," Meredith said looking up at her older sister, "So why would you complain?"

James grinned at Jack, "Yeah!"

"BECAUSE I STILL HAVE BRUISES AND CUTS!" Jack said exasperated that her little sister was taking her friend's side.

"Yeah, but Gryffindor has the cup. The end justifies the means!" Meredith said.

Jack made a noise that was between a groan and a scream and she turned and dove into the pool. When her head popped up above the water she said, "Oh! I forgot. James, I'm having a small dinner for my birthday, just family. So could you tell your mum for me, because I want all of you there, Sirius you're invited to just don't bring your family."

"Yeah…somehow I don't think there was a chance of me offering to invite them…" Sirius said rolling his eyes and tossing Mike, who had just managed to climb out of the pool back in

**AN: okay so that was really just fluff but the next one won't be I promise. The next one isn't piper. Piper doesn't reappear for a **_**whileeee**_**.**

**Just don't forget herrr. Reviewwww pleaseee**


	12. Until We Break

**AN: soooo I know people are reading this and I don't know if my computer just isn't registering reviews or if you guys aren't leaving any…either way…im sad because I want to read themmm..i like to know what people think.**

**But anwayyy nice looong chapter coming your wayyy… pleaseeee reviewww!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is only letting me play here in Harry Potter Land….i get kicked out eventually :(**

**OH ps. My French is really really rusty I took it two years ago…so this is French I remember plus a French dictionary its probs not perfecttt…sorrryyyy**

Chapter 11: Until We Break

Jack stood in front of the mirror chewing on her bottom lip, "Mmm… I don't know…" she said not assured.

"But Jacqueline!" her mirror said, in a heavy French accent, clearly appalled, "It izz clearly zee only option for you! You look tres magnifique!"

"Merci Chantes. But I don't know. It seems awful… formal," Jack said doubtfully.

"Ask your older zisters! Zey will tell you I am right!" Chantes the mirror said desperately.

"I suppose I could just take your word for it…" Jack said still feeling incredibly wishy washy about the dress she was wearing.

Just then Rachell, Jack's twenty-one year old sister, entered Mrs. Marquette's cavernous closet and stopped short.

Jack turned around and asked, searching for assurance from an animate object, "Will this be okay?"

"_Elle_ _est parfait!_ Little sister you look amazing!" Rachell said having trouble seeing her tomboy sister in a dress. Especially the one she had on.

The dress Jack had on was vibrant red color, the straps were made of French lace and the dress seemed to cling to every curve Jack had. The dresses length insured that with Jack's unusually long legs, for a girl her height, the dress hit her legs mid-thigh.

"You sure?" Jack asked skeptically.

The mirror growled at her, obviously getting frustrated at Jack's lack of faith in her judgement.

Rachell said something so the mirror wouldn't, she knew all about Chantes's extensive vocabulary, "If you wear anything _but _ that dress I'll hex you into the next millennium!"

Jack grinned at her audience as Chantes grunted in satisfaction and muttered, "Finally!"

"Yeah alright," Jack said still grinning.

"Oh!" Rachell said suddenly, "Mom sent me up here 'cause she wanted me to tell you Lily's on her way, and she's going to have to change in your room."

"That's fine!" Jack said quickly.

"Mom wants to know if it's clean…" Rachell said grinning at her sister affectionately.

"Oh," Jack said and grimaced, "Uh… tell her it is."

"Is it?" Rachell said raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"…Tell her it is," Jack said grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah. I will," Rachell said rolling her eyes. Then she grinned and waved airily at the mirror and exited the room gracefully closing the door behind her with hardly a sound. Then she threw it back open suddenly and said, "Oh! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!"

"Thanks!" Jack called after her as Rachell shut the door behind her again.

Lily bounced in moments later and stopped dead when she saw Jack her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"See Chantes! It's no good! I'm taking it—"

"If you take that off I'll hex you into the next millennium!" Lily threatened.

"Have you been talking to Rachell?" Jack asked taking her hands away from the zipper/

"Only briefly. Why?" Lily asked confused.

"She used the exact same threat moments ago," Jack said grinning and walked over to hug her best friend.

Lily backed away and said reverently, "I'm afraid to touch you."

"What?!" Jack asked.

"You look so perfect! I don't want to mess you up," Lily confessed.

Jack rolled her eyes, grabbed her best friends shoulders and kissed her firmly on both cheeks, "Salut Chantes!"she called over her shoulder to the mirror as she and Lily closed the closet door after them and hurried up a flight of stairs to the fourth floor.

"Buon chance Cherie!" Chantes called as the door swung shut on Mrs. Marquette's closet. All the girls had always gotten dressed for formal or important occasions in that closet because Chantes was a second matriarchal figure. Chantes had been in Eileen's family for ages and had watched Eileen go through the fashions and then Eileen had always dressed her daughters or kept her daughters in the closet while she dressed. Chantes had been there to sooth fear and nerves and had been a deciding factor in their wardrobes since birth.

Lily slipped into Jack's more quaint closet and emerged in an emerald green strapless dress that was tight until her waist and then flared out gently till it reached her knees.

"Ow ow!" Jack said appreciatively. Then she laughed, "We'll look like Christmas if we stand next to each other!"

Lily giggled, "Well it's not quite Christmas... but an almost as momentous occasion."

"Aww! Lils! Thanks!" Jack said. Then the doorbell rang through the house and Jack yelled and Lily made a strangled noise that was a cross between a groan and scream of excitement.

Jack and Lily flew down through the third and second floors, they were about to continue down the last flight of stairs to the first floor in the same fashion when Mrs. Marquette appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Stop!" Mrs. Marquette said holding up her hand imperially.

The two girls stopped in their tracks and waited for further instructions.

Mrs. Marquette who looked sophisticated and inconceivably beautiful in a black floor length, embroidered dress said regally, "You will walk down these stairs like ladies not a thundering herd of elephants."

Lily and Jack looked at each other and then began to gracefully descend the sweeping staircase together.

James walked through the door and then stopped suddenly his hazel eyes wide and mouth open. Sirius bumped into him, not having realized he stopped and said "Oi!" but then he too glimpsed the girls walking sedately down the stairs.

"Wow!" James said amazed staring at the girls.

Jack and Lily grinned at each other as they stopped in front of Mrs. Marquette for inspection. Mrs. Marquette who was a staggering six feet of grace, poise and elegance smiled down at the two best friends and said, "You both look magnificent. Happy birthday Jacqueline."

"Thanks Mom," Jack said happily. She caught sight of James and Sirius's faces, blushed and nudged Lily, jerking her head in their direction.

Lily blushed as well and coughed delicately. The sound seemed to snap them out of their reverie because James responded by wolf-whistling. His hazel eyes sparkled as he watched Lily turn a pretty shade of red.

Sirius watched in awe. The girl's dangerously high heels had made practically no sound as they had descended the staircase. They could have been angels floating as opposed to the real, down to earth girls he knew them to be. Though he had spared a glance for Lily he couldn't take his eyes off Jack.

He looked at her and couldn't help but think, "She's mine. That's _my_ girlfriend. When her icy blue eyes met his across the large entrance hall of her home he felt a tug in his heart, and the urge to move towards her.

Lily and Jack moved forward to receive hugs from the boys. James hugged Lily close for a moment and then allowed her to pull away. She smiled up at him affectionately.

Mrs. Potter nudged Mrs. Marquette, "I didn't believe him when he told me, but I guess he was telling the truth when he said she was being friendly now."

Mrs. Marquette smiled serenely, "It had to happen eventually."

Mrs. Potter chuckled good naturedly, "That's true. Most girl's wouldn't have lasted this long with the type of loyalty he exhibits."

Molly Marquette stepped into the doorway between the entrance hallway and the formal dining room and announced, "Dinner is ready!"

The Potter's, Marquette's, and Lily and Sirius followed the oldest of the Marquette girls into the dining room.

They were almost through with dinner when they heard the front door bang open. Everyone looked up towards the front hall.

There was only one person missing from the table but Jack didn't believe it would actually be him.

"Where's the birthday girl?!" a voice boomed as Jerome Marquette came stumbling into the dining hall.

"Dad?" Jack asked standing up shocked, she was about to smile when a young girl the same age as Rachell stumbled in.

"Which one's birthday is it, baby?" she slurred, hanging on Jerome's arm.

Jack heard Mrs. Potter gasp and when she glanced back at her mother Mrs. Marquette was gone and Eileen sat in her place practically cowering. She said in a meek voice, so unlike Jack's mothers, "I'll set two extra places at the table."

"No," Jack said her expression angry. When she heard her mother still shuffling around behind her, she felt her anger explode out of her in one word. "NO!"

The hall quickly became silent.

"What did you just say?" her father asked in what would've been a deadly tone if the words weren't slurred with alcohol.

"I said "no!" because it's about time you finally heard that fucking word!" Jack said her voice gaining power and anger as she continued, "You _knew_ there were going to be people here tonight! And yet here you are with this…_girl_! You disgrace my mother, and you're family, and your_self_!" This is supposed to be _my_ day! My coming of age! It's not supposed to be about you shoving your disregard for your families reputation into the open!"

It was if something inside Jack had just broken. She had never thought she would ever get the chance to actually speak her feelings about her family to anyone, let alone the source of all their problems. She had spent many a night lying in her bed, or on the roof wishing her father could be different. Now she had a chance to give him all the reasons in person.

"You're disgracing the family and reputation _we _have built! US!" she said gesturing to her family sitting at the table, "Mum and us kids! You have done nothing but embarrass us! I'm not going to put up with it on my seventeenth birthday!

You're my father! You're supposed to love me…Love Us!" Jack yelled.

"Honey I do love you," Jack's father slurred as he attempted to placate his hot headed daughter.

"You came to my coming of age dinner PLASTERED! With some slut! You had to know I would've had people here to celebrate! You_ had_ too!"

"Jackie, you're overreacting," Mr. Marquette said condescendingly.

"Jack, honey, shhhh. Everything will be alright," Eileen Marquette said taking a step towards her irate daughter.

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING! You make fun of Jean and Melissa," Jack yelled mentioning her older brother and his wife, "For moving back home, but they only live here because you are an irresponsible FUCK-UP!"

Mr. Marquette hit her. He smacked her across the face with his large ham-like fist. The force of the hit knocked Jack off her feet as she screamed in pain.

Eileen Isabella Roberts Marquette might allow herself to be abused, but _no_ man abused her children.

"GET OUT!" she screamed from across the large room.

Jerome looked startled and asked, "What did you just say to me?"

Eileen picked up a china plate from the table and hurled it across the room towards him as she screamed again, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU _TOUCH_ MY DAUGHTER!? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL KILL YOU!" all the while she was throwing more china plates and bowls at him. When she threw the knife at him with the accuracy her upbringing had taught her Jerome drew his wand.

"PUT THAT THE FUCK AWAY!" Jack yelled over her mother's screaming as she drew her own wand.

The room was silent.

"You're going to curse you're old dad then?" Jerome asked.

"You're just an old bastard! You've never been a father to any of us!" Jack said angrily as the side of her face turned from a dark red to a deeper purple mixed with blue.

Jerome gripped his wand, "Do you really think you can take me?"

"Oh I'm sure I can!" Jack said confidently as she slipped into dueling position.

"No way Jack! You don't get him all to yourself!" Jean said standing and drawing his wand, his Marquette eyes glinting savagely, years of hate were rolling off him in palpable waves.

Rachell and Isabel stood and chorused, "We're right behind you Jack!"

Molly joined her standing family members and nodded her mouth set in a wicked grin.

Josef stood up on his chair and said, "If I could do magic outside of school, I'd have your back Jack!"

Michael and Meredith stood on their chairs determined and pitiless looks on their young faces.

Jack grinned cruelly and said coldly, "Get out."

Jerome hesitated for a moment and then grabbed the upper arm of the blonde girl he'd brought in and dragged her out growling, "Let's go somewhere else Daniella."

The room watched them leave silently, when they heard the front door close Sirius and Eileen made their way to Jack.

"Jack!" Sirius said proudly, knowing that was all he needed to say.

"Sirius!" She answered with left over rage and triumph resonating in her voice, her too pale blue eyes were sparkling with victory.

Eileen beat Sirius out though, "Come let's get you cleaned up," she said walking towards the kitchen.

Jack followed her mother obediently. She hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter and watched her mother move around the kitchen efficiently. Eileen grabbed a homemade salve from one of the cupboards and began to gently dab it on Jack's face with deft hands.

"Merci Jacqueline. Je t'aime," Eileen whispered.

"Mom!" Jack whispered back and in her emotion she lapsed into French, "I love you so much, I know that was hard for you and I'm so so sorry."

Eileen answered back, "It wasn't hard for me after he hit you. He can do whatever he wanted to, to me. Under no circumstances however is he allowed to hit any of you. It was about time anyway."

Jack laughed relieved and gave her mother a tight hug. When Jack let go Eileen found a mirror and held it up to the receding bruise.

Jack looked on admiringly, "Have you ever thought about being a nurse. Your better then some I've dealt with."

Eileen laughed softly and began speaking in english again, "Well after nine children and an abusive husband and God only hopes that I can do everything a nurse can. Especially since almost everyone of you has had at least a small quidditch career."

Jack laughed and hopped down off the counter.

Eileen hugged her daughter one more time and said, "Watching him hit you was like replaying the scene of the first time he hit me. You remind me so much of whom I use to be. Don't ever let anyone change you into what I've become."

"Mom," Jack said her eyes tearing up a little bit.

"Don't cry," Eileen crooned in French gently wiping her daughter's eyes, "Let's go back in, " She said in English again.

Jack followed her mother. When she entered the dining hall and the first thing she saw were Sirius's proud silver eyes met her triumphant blue eyes. At that she knew Sirius had the power to change her into what her mother had become, but it would never even cross his mind to try.

Mrs. Potter walked over to Mrs. Marquette who tried to apologize for putting on such a display, "Oh no," Mrs. Potter said jovially, "We're just glad he's gone now. He was _never_ a nice man. We never understood why you stayed with him."

Jack looked at James who mouthed at her with a smile on his face, "Until we break."

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. Review pleaseeee…cause I love them and I love you and I'll try and post more often I swearrrrrrr**


End file.
